Tears I Can Never Shed
by LilacAndViolets
Summary: Tanya's thoughts about how Edward had never and will never love her more than family. ONESHOT songfic, don't own Teardrops on my Guitar


Tanya

I'll never understand why Edward is so obsessed with that human. He knows that he's dangerous for her health but why can't he stop loving her? As I lay in my bed waiting for the sleep that will never come I thought of that human.

Isabella Marie Swan.

When an outsider compares her to me, they'd say I'm the one they'll go for. But why did Edward Cullen, the only one I've loved as more than family, have to love HER?

I remeber the incidents when he came by to our house because of that little witch er human.

The first time Edward came here alone he kept ranting about how annoying that girl was with her scent. The scent that woke his bloodlust, at that time I sympathized with him.

But now...He came back for his family after a few days. I remember warning him about going back, begging him to stay and of course the heartbreak at his refusal.

The second time was at her disaster of a birthday party. He kept telling me it was his fault, that she was nearly devoured because of him, because of his overprotectiveness that led him into making her paper cut a big wound that nearly drove Jasper insane with bloodlust. At that time I truly pitied him .

But why must he love her so? I've always been his bestfriend, the girl who he confided to when Alice wasn't around.

I'm always here and ready with all my heart and with all the love I can give. Ready for the day that will never come, The day when he'll rush into my arms and tell me that he loves me back.

A day that'll remain a fantasy that I can never even dream about.

Mournfully, I sat on my bed and picked up my guitar, all the while staring at the picture on my bedside, the picture of the face of the one that I so loved.

They always teased me about, telling me that me and Edward matched.

Why can't he see that? My unbeating heart was shattered to a million pieces, I would cry if I could hell I'd probably cry waterfalls if I was still human.

And sadly I began to strum my guitar, a song forming from the very confines of my soul, a song that was the very embodiment of my sorrow.

He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He walks by me  
Can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

It's the time to hang up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see

That song spoke of everything I felt about him, every dream I had, all the wishes I made on falling stars. All the things that I could almost cry for. Everything that I knew would never happen. The hopeful wish that could never be fulfilled.

And with that I cried, tearless sobs. The tears can never shed.

-  
I don't own twilight nor do I own the song 'Teardrops on My Guitar".  
Hello, this is one of my very first songfics I've ever written. I hope this isn't too crappy. Plz review.


End file.
